Expecting the Unexpected
by Bookworm543
Summary: Sequel to "The Other Mikaelson." Now that everything is calm, Alyssa is returning back to Los Angeles. However, when is everything ever calm with the Mikaelsons? She will be exposed to even more challenges than she ever imagined possible and will be driven to the brink of insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! As stated in the summary, this is a sequel to "The Other Mikaelson", so I suggest that you read that first. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

(Alyssa POV)  
" _C'mon, Lyssa! I'm way more fun than your little boyfriend._ " Kol complained incessantly.  
"Leave Sam alone, Kol. I can't go down to Louisiana at the moment, I need to plan his surprise party." I denied his efforts.  
" _But you originally dumped him for a reason, sis, so why can't he plan his own party?_ "  
"As I've explained a thousand times already, it was moving too fast before. It's his twenty-fifth birthday, Kol. Sam deserves a little bit of spoiling." I defended myself.  
" _Alyssa, he already looks older than you. A human mate will never work out._ "  
"Oh, shut up. You're just grouchy because Layla went on a break from you. It's not your fault, little brother, she had a lot on her plate with balancing work and grad school. Prioritizing is the key to success."  
" _So, you don't think that I'm good enough for her? In all honesty, I always thought that you were too good for your loser. That kid is as awkward as Nik is annoying._ "  
"That wasn't what I said, Kol. Layla is only a human, she needs to focus on getting her life under control before adding another person. And why do you hate Sam? If I remember correctly you and Layla thought it was so important for me to get male attention."  
" _At least go for someone with a little personality!_ "  
"Whatever, I have to go make a couple of calls. I promise that I'll come to New Orleans as soon as possible." I hung up to stop any more of his complaining.  
I took my computer out to get Sam a birthday present. We had only restarted dating about a month ago, but had been friends for two years or so between our last relationship. We met through my best friend, Layla, dating his brother, Ian.  
When I got to the correct website, I ordered the final two tickets for a now sold-out Social Distortion concert. Sam is going to be so pumped! I gave myself a pat on the back and was interrupted by a knock at the door. I flashed over and pulled it open.  
"Alyssa! How's it been?" Ian smirked at me with his iridescent eyes twinkling.  
"Hey Ian, c'mon in. Make yourself at home." I hugged him lightly.  
"Sammy's not here, is he?" He gave a quick glance around.  
"No and you do realize that we're not attached at the hip, right? Why do you ask?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't get why you guys aren't just friends with how little relationshipy stuff you do. Anyway, I wanted to surprise him for his birthday. I'm staying here until then, okay." Ian told me. He really wasn't the type of guy to ask questions, Ian just tells you what's happening.  
"Okay, I guess, but then you get to help me make a cake for him." I negotiated.  
"That's a good one, Lyssa! You're more likely to see me doing ballet than baking." We both laughed. "On a more serious note though, you good with this? Layla said that you and Sam hardly ever even see each other due to conflicting work schedules and whatnot." Ian's features hardened in concern.  
"Why does that seem to be such a huge issue for everyone? Yes, I'm fine, Sam and I aren't very serious right now and I'm not one of those girls who gets super dependent on their boyfriend. Out of curiosity, is everyone badgering Sam about this as much as me? I have you, Layla, and Kol constantly on my back about it and it gets super annoying." My hands began making big, frustrated movements.  
"Kind of, but from me, he mostly gets that you guys don't act like a couple. I know that the no PDA rule is totally on you, but let's just drop this for now." He requested to my relief.  
"Gladly, so I was just about to paint my nails. You can go unpack in any room you'd like, except for mine, of course." I offered, standing up. "Help yourself to anything you'd like and don't expect me to entertain you." I walked off to the bathroom.  
After selecting a rose color, I carefully painted on two coats and blew on my hands to dry it. Suddenly, I heard something falling, followed by a bang and ran (at a human pace) to the source.  
"What the hell were you trying to do?" I yelled, seeing the shattered pieces of a lamp all over the floor.  
"Well, there was a fly buzzing around and my ninja moves could probably use some improvement." Ian shrugged awkwardly.  
"I'll say, that fly must've been an Olympian to be able to escape your ninja habits." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

-–-  
"Happy birthday Sam!" Everyone called out, seeing the birthday boy.  
"Wow, I- uh- didn't expect this. Thanks you guys." He fumbled with his keys.  
"Sammy, you don't seem very excited." Ian pointed out, pulling his brother to the side. I chose to stay back and give them their privacy.  
"Great party, Alyssa." One of Sam's friends said.  
"Thanks, that means a lot." I gave a small insincere smile. He walked away and I sighed, trying to not show my disappointment over Sam's ignoring me. I went to the bar to get myself a drink.  
"Alyssa?" Sam asked to get my attention.  
"Oh, hey you, happy birthday!" I plastered on a huge, somewhat believable smile.  
"This really is great, but my boss just texted me to ask me to go back over there for a meeting. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Sam smiled lightly with what looked like a hint of guilt.  
"It's fine, Sam, I get it." I dug through my bag to find the envelope containing his concert tickets. "Happy birthday." I gave him the envelope and he slid his finger under the seal.  
"Oh my god, I thought that this concert was sold out! Thank you, Alyssa, you're amazing." He started fizzling out the end and I realized that something was up.  
"My pleasure, but anyways, are you okay? You're acting weird."  
"Uh yeah, work has just been, uh, stressful lately." He clearly lied, but I pretended to understand.  
"Sorry to hear that, let me know if there's anything I can do for you." I said, still faking sympathy, which he brushed off and then mingled for a few minutes before going back to "work." My time had come to find out what was going on. I strutted over to Sam's brother. "Hey Ian, can I ask you serious question?" He looked up from his drink.  
"Sure, what do you need?" He motioned to the seat next to him.  
I took a breath, "Is Sam cheating on me?" He stayed silent for a moment and my eyes filled with tears, knowing my answer. "Why didn't you tell me?" I cried.  
"Lyssa, calm down, he said that he'd make things right. He thought that you were cheating too, but I tried to convince him otherwise. I know that you'd never do anything like that." He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.  
"Where is that pathetic bastard? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." I grumbled.  
"That's not such a good idea, Alyssa. Sammy's with another girl." Ian tried to grab my shoulder, but I stepped away.  
"Perfect, what's the address?" I smirked evilly, but seeing his aversion, I switched tactics. "Please, I promise I won't do anything bad." He gave in to my puppy eyes and gave me the address. I thanked him and ran to the house.  
I tried the front door and it was unlocked, the house must've been owned by a vampire so I got through the threshold with no problem. I found the room where Sam was with the vampire girl, no problem and barged in.  
"Sam." I said in a no nonsense tone, crossing my arms. They freaked out and covered themselves.  
"Alyssa! What are you doing here? This isn't what it looks like!" His eyes bulged and I turned on the lights.  
"Oh, so you're telling me that you weren't just screwing that girl?" I chuckled amused. "I don't mean to go all Taylor Swift on your ass, but we are never ever ever getting back together."  
"Alyssa? Oh my god! Are you Alyssa _Mikaelson_? My friends always have gossip on Klaus Mikaelson! Is it true that he's like the biggest, baddest immortal hybrid out there? Are all of the other Originals really taking back control of the French Quarter?" The girl squealed in excitement.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Kara. How could Klaus be immortal and what's a hybrid?" Sam asked confusedly. I went up to him and compelled, "All you remember is that I walked in on you with Kara, here, and we're through. Now go home and go to bed." I sent him off and turned to Kara.  
"Little piece of advice, hun; don't piss off an Original." I flashed my fangs and smirked at her scared face.  
"I'm sorry, Alyssa! I didn't know that you knew him." She shook in fear.  
"Oh, no apology necessary. You don't remember meeting me and will never contact Sam again." I compelled.  
"I will never contact Sam again." She repeated monotonously.  
"Good, toodle-loo, Kara!" I skipped off and ran home. "Time for some whiskey." I said to myself and poured a glass, sitting down to contemplate what I should do next. My ideas were interrupted by the shrill ringing of my phone. Without bothering with caller ID, I answered.  
"Hi, if you have anything important to say, spit it out, if not, leave me alone." I growled into the phone.  
" _Well, someone's feisty today. What's going on, little sister?_ " Nik practically smirked into the phone.  
"None of your business, why'd you call?"  
" _I can't just call to see how you're doing?_ "  
"No, you never call unless you need something, so out with it, Nik."  
" _Fine, you got me. There's this witch who linked herself to this girl and, I'll explain better when you get here. So, when can you leave, Alyssa?_ "  
"Text me the address, I'll be there in the morning." I sighed.  
" _Really? Thanks Alyssa._ " He hung up and I rolled my eyes and downed my drink. This was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

I threw a weeks worth of clothes in a duffle bag and got into my Camry. Off to New Orleans for me now.  
I drove through the night and got to the address at around ten o'clock. I stood at the door, knocking, for like two minutes straight before anyone came.  
"It's about time, Nik." I scowled.  
"Such a pleasure, Alyssa." He smiled sarcastically and attempted to give me a hug, which I pulled myself out of. "Okay, down to business. Has anyone been keeping you in the loop?" He asked.  
"If by 'in the loop' you mean hearing about all of Kol's little sexcapades, yes, more so than I desire." I grimaced at the memories of some of Kol and my conversations.  
"I guess not, basically, I got a werewolf pregnant and the witches have been trying to kill the unborn child." He explained and I mentally could not process it.  
"What? You- what? Never mind, I don't want to know, so I guess a congratulations is in order." I awkwardly patted his shoulder.  
"You might as well congratulate Elijah who cares more. So, I need you to watch Hayley and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."  
"Let me get this straight, you asked me to drive across the country to babysit a pregnant werewolf? No! Why can't you or Elijah do it?" I complained.  
"Rebekah will tell you the story." He said and ran out. I rolled my eyes at his response and began wandering through the house to learn the layout.  
"Who are you?" A tall, brunette who was clearly sporting an early pregnancy belly asked.  
"Ahh, you must be Nik's baby momma. Hayley, right?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, why are you here?" She asked rather rudely.  
"Apparently you need a babysitter and no one else was good enough for Nik. I'm his sister, Alyssa. Where is everyone by the way?" She just shrugged. "Okay, so, I'm going to find a snack."  
"Blood bags are in the basement fridge." She called out after me.  
"Why would I bother with that crap when there are plenty of people around?" I smirked maniacally and she tried to stop me, but I ignored her pleas.

Down the street, there was a small bar, Rousseau's, which I chose to find a meal. My twin was sitting at the bar, talking to some bald guy. "Fancy seeing you here, Beks." I smirked at her shocked expression.  
"Lyssa! What are you doing here?" She pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Why don't you tell me? I got a call from Nik yesterday blabbering on about whatever. Being the good sister I am, I drove down here." I grumbled.  
"I'll get you all caught up later. So, weren't you throwing a party for Sam?" I tensed up at her question.  
"Yeah, it didn't really go as planned. Let's just say that we won't be seeing each other again." I shrugged deciding that I was done being upset over Sam.  
"What did the arse do? Do I need to find him and neuter him?" I started laughing.  
"No, I don't think that's necessary. He cheated on me, but we were really more friends than anything else. I'm only pissed because he didn't have the guts to break up with me first." I shrugged and she opened her mouth to give her two cents. "Don't bother, Rebekah, it was probably my fault, but I'm over it. Now, I'm starving, want to join me?"  
"Alyssa, you need to go for the bagged shit. Trust me, it's worth the taste to avoid Nik's nagging." She stopped me.  
"I have a better idea. See you later, don't wait up." I called and ran off. If there was a problem with drinking from humans here, fine, but I would not consume that putrid bagged blood. My idea was to just drain a few vampires. They were just crawling all over the place and no one would miss a few. If Dad could survive like that, I'd be fine.  
Once I got a decent distance away, I stopped a vampire guy on the sidewalk. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but I'm lost. Do you know where Chartres Street is?" I asked, appearing as innocent as possible.  
"Sure, let me take you there, sweetheart." He clearly didn't realize that I wasn't human and brought me to an alleyway.  
"Perfect, thanks, don't say a word." I smirked as I compelled him, showing my vampire face. He began trembling as I bit into his neck, draining away his life. When I finished up, I tore his heart out to cover my tracks and wiped my hand on a tissue from my purse. That wasn't too bad, I certainly felt better. Maybe Dad had the right idea with drinking from vamps. I felt stronger than usual, more powerful.  
As I reveled in the feeling, I drained and killed one more vampire, burying them behind some store. I returned home by like two and was met by a pissed off Nik. "Where have you been, Alyssa? I thought that I asked you to keep an eye on Hayley."  
"Well, excuse me for not having any clue of what's even going on here. I just went out to get myself some brunch." I rolled my eyes at his macho attitude. "And don't worry, I didn't eat any of your pathetic humans. I was not about to drink anything except from the vein though."  
"I'm sorry for doubting you, Alyssa. By the way, why'd you actually come when I called? Kol's been trying to get you here for months." He stepped back a few steps to give me more personal space.  
"I needed to get away for a little while. There was some guy drama and I don't have the energy to deal with that shit." I shrugged nonchalantly and he nodded in understanding. Nik finally decided to tell me what was going on with Hayley and the witches. My feet could not even move due to the shock.  
"Nik, you know that you could have called me before and told me all of this. I would've helped you ruin Marcel and the witches. No one messes with us and gets away with it." I smirked evilly.  
"Sorry, Lyss, I didn't think you'd have cared. Oh, and I should probably tell you that Marcel has Elijah." He added and I raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't even want to know why. Take me to the bastard and I'll deal with it." I shook my head.

-  
"Klaus, what do you need?" The guy asked and I stayed a couple of feet back.  
"My little sister, here, just had a little request for you." He nodded to me and I walked up beside him.  
"Yeah, so Nik told me that you have Elijah and to be honest, I'm not cool with that. So, take me to my brother or I can just rip your heart out of your chest and find him myself." I flashed my fangs at him with the last part.  
"Slight problem with that, I don't take kindly to threats." He sped at me with his fangs out and I just pinned him to a wall and laughed.  
"Do you really think that you can beat me? That was a mistake." I quipped and shoved my hand into his chest. Once I grabbed his heart, my head felt like it was exploding. "What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled, pulling my hand out and grabbed my head.  
"Let Marcel go!" A teenage, brunette witch called, holding out a hand toward me, inflicting another wave on pain, causing me to groan. Nik led me back to him and the pain faded. I lunged at the little witch bitch, but Nik grabbed my arms.  
"I assume that you're the one responsible for Marcel changing his mind about handing over Elijah. Maybe you've seen him, about five eleven, brown hair, Original vampire." Nik said to the girl and she shook her head.  
"You know, he has a reputation for being the big, bad original hybrid. I, however, am hardly ever recognized as an Original at all. Let's just say that I definitely get my short temper from my father and I'm sure that you've heard about last time he came through here." I glared.  
"It's true, she can be quite destructive and maniacal when angered." Nik cut in.  
"Oh and I really don't like witches. So, do you have anything to say to me now?" I leaned back casually while keeping a firm expression.  
"Marcel told me about you. He said that you are the weakest of the Originals. You only talk the talk; you've never turned off your emotions or go on angry rampages. So yeah, I do know where Elijah is." She tried to bait me.  
"Marcel only thinks that because he's never seen her in action." Nik laughed and I started circling her slowly as a scare tactic. "She's worse than Mikael at times." I scoffed at his remark.  
"Why do you think the vampire population in the quarter has been diminishing? Just take a second to think about that. I might consider stopping if I hadn't had to drive across the country to see my family, but not been able to see one of my brothers. So, give me Elijah or neither of you will wake to see the sun again." I turned and walked out, my threat hanging in the air.  
"What were you talking about with a diminishing vampire population?" Nik asked as we got out of their earshot.  
"Oh, yeah, I've kind of been drinking vampire blood." I shrugged and he gave me an are you serious look. "What? It's not like I have many better options and it worked for Dad!"  
"Alyssa, Mikael is not an ideal role model. He hunted vampires and his own children, for that matter!" Nik yelled.  
"Niklaus, have you ever thought about how Mom ruined our lives? Maybe I would've been happy living out the rest of my human life. Maybe I never wanted to become immortal. Maybe I miss Henrik." I paused briefly. "Henrik didn't get to live out his life, so why do we deserve to live out multiple lifetimes." A tear rolled down my cheek and before I knew it, a few more were pooling in my eyes. "I just wish I could trade myself to allow his smiling presence to grace the earth once more." I sighed and continued walking home.

-  
"Hey sis!" Kol called as I walked inside. "What happened?" He switched his demeanor at seeing my tear stained eyes.  
"I just wish that I could be human again. He just doesn't get that he isn't the only one who lost Henrik." I rubbed at my face and felt my brother's arms come around me.  
We just stayed like that for a few minutes and I began to feel better. "Alyssa, you did not deserve to be forced into this life. Of all of us, you should have been given the choice of if you wanted to be a vampire." He smiled into my hair.  
"Thanks Kol, but I don't think that any of us should have been turned with no option. Just look at Finn, he won't even talk to us half of the time because he hates what we do." I sighed.  
"You know what, let's go out, get some drinks, and stir up some trouble. It's been a while since the dynamic duo last struck." I opened my mouth to to object, but Kol interjected. "I know, you'll tell me that being irresponsible for a little while won't hurt me. Think about it, you're in the need for some fun, be ready by seven." He patted my shoulder and walked away. I took a second to consider his suggestion and realized that he was right. Everyone was holding back my right to revel in my vampirism. Letting loose certainly wouldn't kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Six tequila shots and keep them coming." I compelled the bartender. She handed me the shots and I brought them back to Kol.  
"Time to raise some hell." He smirked and we took our shots. My phone started buzzing from its spot on the table and Kol grabbed it and answered before I could even see who it was. "Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie? Alyssa can't get to the phone right now, she's too busy getting laid."Kol deadpanned and I glared at him and heard laughing.  
" _Kol? Why are you answering your sister's phone? We both know that she isn't getting laid._ " I heard Layla groan.  
"Dammit! I was hoping it would be your piece of shit ex boy toy." He frowned comically.  
" _Wait, ex? Why am I not up to date on the deets?_ "  
"It's nothing, Layla, Sam and I are done." I grumbled, annoyed by her last comment. "Why are you two so convinced that I won't have sex?"  
"Uh, no offense, sis, but you have a tendency to be somewhat prudish." Kol shrugged.  
" _Yeah, Alyssa, but it's not necessarily a bad thing. It wouldn't hurt for you to let loose once in a while._ "  
I stood up prepared to prove them wrong and I looked around. I strutted over to some guy in the corner and mouthed "just go with it" before sitting in his lap and making out with him. We separated for a second. "Alyssa." I smirked.  
"Adam." He huffed. "My place is right down the street." He suggested. I heard Kol asking Layla if she thought I'd actually do it.  
"One sec, let me grab my phone." I stood up and took my phone out of Kol's hand. "Careful what you say, brother. Talk to you later, Layla." I hung up and returned to where the guy was. "Sorry about that." I apologized quickly.  
"Who was that guy?" Adam jealously sneered.  
"My brother, no need to be an ass about it." I crossed my arms in annoyance.  
"Oh really? I'm an ass for making sure that you weren't married or something?" He laughed cynically.  
"Yes, why do you just assume that I'd cheat on my significant other? You know what, whatever. Forget you ever met me." I compelled him discreetly.  
"Told yah, I knew you wouldn't do it." Kol taunted and I glared at him. "Don't worry, Lyssa. It just means that you're not a strumpet like Rebekah." He laughed.  
"Well, if nothing else, this little escapade made me stop thinking about he who must not be named." I shrugged. "So do you have any clue what's really going on with Nik and _Hannah_ \- I think her name was?"  
"Nah, she's annoying and he's being worse than usual. I'm letting Elijah get involved, instead." Kol shrugged.  
"Nice plan, but I must admit, I'm kind of excited to meet this kid. They'll be totally protected." I laughed. "Any who, I think that it's time for me to go back home. This isn't my battle to fight and I foresee a total bloodbath, which I'd prefer to avoid. I think I'm leaving tomorrow."  
"I'm coming with you." I opened my mouth to object, but he stopped me. "There's nothing here for me and let's be real, sister, I'd prefer to be around you than get daggered by Nik any day."  
"Kol, you know I love you, but live your own life, bro. I'm sure you have something better to do, but I have to get off the radar for a little while. Live my own life and whatnot." I shrugged and smiled sheepishly.  
He stood up and straightened his clothes. "Okay, Alyssa, I thought that you wanted to keep the family together, but I guess not. Why do you always have to be such a bitch? You only came back a couple of months ago after not communicating with any of us for years. Guess you don't care as much as you claim to." He started walking out.  
"No, Kol, it's not like that. I just meant-" I tried to defend myself, but he cut me off.  
"I don't care, just go back to wherever the hell you came from." He sped away and I sighed. Kol may have been right. I contemplated what would be best to say to him when I went home.

-  
"I'm sorry, Kol, for offending you. I just thought that it would be better for you to go on adventures of your own every now and again." I practiced quietly before entering the house.  
"Don't bother, Lyss. He's pissed at you, just let it pass. It's Kol, he'll just be a dick about whatever happened for a few days then be back to normal."  
"Bekah! Where is he? I really messed up this time." I begged my sister.  
"I don't know, he ran off to feed a few minutes ago, but don't worry about that. I need your help, Nik's been out of line, as of late, and Elijah and I were hoping that you may want to help us decommission him for a while." She proposed.  
I rolled my eyes, "Absolutely not. I refuse to kill our brother, even if he is being kind of extreme. We don't need to stoop to his level. He's having a child soon and needs to learn how to set a good example on his own." I vehemently preached.  
"What did you do to make yourself so principled?" She mocked me, clearly annoyed by my little speech.  
"No need to be a bitch, Rebekah. I have to go find Kol." I ran off, listening for signs of my little brother. Knowing him, I assumed that he'd probably be in a bar somewhere. I looked in every bar that I could find, but I could not find Kol.  
When I was just about to give up and return home for the night, I saw him down the street. "Hey Kol, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it, my intention wasn't to hurt you." I called to him and without responding, he blurred over and all I saw was the glint of the metal from one of the daggers. "Please no, I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you!" I panicked and tried to fight him off. "Please." I begged as he overpowered me and shoved the dagger into my heart.  
I felt my skin begin to harden as I became desiccated and within seconds, I lost all consciousness.

 **Ooh! Did Kol really just dagger his own sister? Seems a little douchey...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Look at who finally decided to join us." Nik's voice flowed through the room as I opened my eyes.  
"Are we almost done here? This place is creepy." A young, feminine voice complained. I got out of the coffin that I was in and looked around.  
"Just give Alyssa a second to get her bearings, sweetheart." Nik told the girl.  
"Would you like to give me any explanation, Nik?" I asked, my voice still rusty.  
"Ah, that can wait, but first I need some assistance." He declared and I smacked him upside the head.  
"Really Nik? No hey, how are you, it's good to see you again, let me catch you up on what you've missed? I'm sort of disappointed that you only want my help, but c'est ma vie. Lay it on me." I ranted.  
"No need to be so dramatic, sister. Long story short, your annoying little ex boyfriend and his brother are apparently hunters now. I feel like you could get rid of them."  
"That's impossible, when Sam found out about me, I compelled him. He didn't have any vervain, so he shouldn't know about us." I tried to make sense of the information that he was delivering.  
"We're not the problem. He caught Hope, here, with a blood bag and now he's after her." Nik pointed to the girl.  
"Dad, the guy's a fucking idiot, he'll never be able to find out how to kill me." Hope rolled her eyes.  
"Watch your language and I'm not taking any chances." Nik chastised.  
"Don't worry, I totally agree with you, Hope. The bastard cheated on me with another vampire. He has no clue what he's doing." I cringed at the memory.  
"Alyssa, there are young, impressionable ears in the room. Watch your tongue." Nik complained.  
"Ugh, your one of those kinds of dads." I groaned and he glared at me. "What's the date?"  
"April 15, 2028." Hope said, looking at her phone.  
"Really, it's been 16 years? Whatever, I guess. Let bygones be bygones. I'm gonna need some clothes." I grimaced looking at the bloody gaping hole in my shirt.  
"Already covered." Hope held out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt for me to change into.  
"Thanks, could you guys turn around for a second?" I asked and as they obliged, I changed quickly. "Okay, point me toward Sam. I'm going to get rid of the problem." I demanded.  
"Really? Going in without a plan?" Nik laughed and I looked around the coffin for my phone. "Don't bother. Kol took it when he daggered you. I got you a new phone as a peace offering." He offered me the phone.  
"Thanks, but I really just needed Ian's number, which I don't have now. So, I'm going to find them both on my own."

-  
Luckily, when I walked into Rousseau's, I found Sam and Ian sitting at the bar, drinking beers. I sat down to the right of Ian and waved the bartender over. "Get me a double shot of the strongest whiskey you have." I ordered and threw down some cash. When my drink arrived, I downed the whiskey in one go, knowing that Ian would comment.  
"Whoa, that's a hard drink for such a little girl. Bad day?" He played into my plan perfectly.  
"You could say that." I turned toward him and saw his eyes widen in recognition.  
"Alyssa? Oh my god, it's you. Sammy, look at who it is." He hugged me.  
"Hey Ian, hi Sam." I smirked.  
"Hello Alyssa, it's nice to see you again." Sam awkwardly smiled.  
"I wish I could say the same. So, I heard that you guys found a new job. In fact, I just happen to know that you're after this little girl. Fifteen, blond, about ye high." I held up my hand.  
"What? How do you know that?" Sam panicked.  
"Don't kid yourself, Sammy, don't pretend that you haven't figured it out yet. I'm here on behalf of my family and this is a warning. Get out of town. There's more here than you bargained for, so save yourselves while you can. Stay away from my family or you'll find out each of our talents the hard way." I threatened and walked away.  
"Alyssa, wait." Sam stopped me as I was leaving. He came at me with a stake and I pulled it out of his grip and stabbed it into his leg with ease.  
"I guess this means game on." I admired my handiwork and walked away. Hopefully, they'd get the hint and just leave, but I began mentally preparing myself to do whatever was needed.

-  
"What do you mean you 'started dealing with the problem?'" Nik asked after I told him what happened.  
"Nothing much, I just threatened them and stabbed Sam in the leg..." I flinched, knowing what his reaction would be.  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Lyssa. Oh, by the way, it's only Hope, Elijah, and me here. Rebekah is off doing whatever and Kol fled as soon as he found out that I was waking you up." I was shocked that he wasn't yelling at me.  
"I wouldn't have killed Kol. Maybe roughed him up a little bit, but nothing too extreme. Oh, what happened to Hayley?" I realized that the annoying werewolf was nowhere to be found.  
"The witches slit her throat for their harvest." Nik glanced toward what was probably Hope's room. "Thanks for helping with the hunters." He walked away, clearly effected by Hayley's death. I went up to talk to Hope.  
"Hey, can I come in?" I knocked.  
"Yeah, sure." She lightly smiled at me.  
"I don't know how much you know about the family history and whatnot. However, I'd like it if you'd like to get to know each other."  
"I'd like that. I'll go first, my full name is Hope Lila Mikaelson. My birthday is January 12. I'm 15, so I'm a freshman at the high school down the street. That's about it, not much to me." Hope listed.  
"So, my full name is Alyssa Nicole Mikaelson. My birthday is December 20. I'm obviously your dad's sister, but way closer to your uncle, Kol, and aunt, Rebekah. I'm four years younger than Nik and Bekah's my twin." I summarized myself.  
"Dad said that you would be pissed at uncle Kol. Why?" The question that I knew would be asked left her mouth.  
"We had gotten into a fight because I suggested that instead of him going back to LA with me, he should go and live his own life. Let's just say that he got a little dramatic and is the reason that I ended up daggered. Now it's sixteen years later and here I am." I cringed at the memory.  
"That's insane, I can't believe that he'd do that to you. I've only met Uncle Kol once, but he seemed pretty low-key." Hope's eyes widened.  
"Ehh, everyone has their moments. So, why aren't you in school today? It's just a normal Tuesday." I realized, seeing the date on my phone.  
"Dad let me stay home today because the hunters seemed to be sort of overactive. He doesn't make me go to school whenever there's 'any sense of danger.'" She air quoted the last part mockingly.  
"Yeah, Nik can definitely be described as over protective." I nodded off in memory. "Well, I'm lucky enough to be in a big enough town that I don't need to enroll in school to ease suspicions. So, are there any special guys around?" I smiled at Hope allowing much needed girl talk.  
"Well, I have my eyes on this one guy, Lucas, but Dad would flip and transfer me to an all girls school if he found out." She groaned.  
"Don't worry, I get it. He's killed any guy that your aunt and I have ever gotten slightly serious with, except for two, of course. You've met Sam, and at least heard of Marcel." I leaned back, knowing how she was feeling and Hope suddenly perked up.  
"Hey Aunt Alyssa, can I ask you a huge favor?" She looked hopeful, so I nodded for her to go on. "There's a dance on Friday and Lucas asked me to go with him, but Dad would never go for it. Could you possibly chaperone and tell him that I just went with friends?" She smiled shyly at me.  
"You want me to lie to my brother?" I paused dramatically. "Of course, hun. Is it casual, semi formal, or themed?"  
"It's semi formal, thank you so much!" Hope beamed.  
"No problem, do you have a dress and everything or do you want me to take you shopping after school tomorrow?" I offered.  
"I never thought that it would work out, so I guess that I need a dress." She awkwardly shrugged.  
"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and if you want, you can bring a friend and I'll take you to a couple of places." I suggested.  
"That would be perfect, you're the best aunt ever! Just give me a second so I can see if my friend, Jaime, wants to come." She pulled her phone off the her desk and texted her friend. A few seconds later, her phone buzzed with a new message. "Can you drop her off at home after we're done?"  
"Sure, I don't see why not." I shrugged.  
"Then, Jaime's coming. Thanks a million!" She once again smiled at me. The joy in my niece's face made the bad feeling of going against Nik worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another day, another chapter! I hope you enjoy and would appreciate hearing your thoughts.**

"Hey Aunt Alyssa, this is Jaime." Hope greeted as her and her friend slid into the backseat of my car.  
"Hi girls, nice to meet you, Jaime." I turned around to face them.  
"Hi, thanks for taking us." Jaime smiled.  
"No problem, so I was thinking that the mall would probably be the best place to start." I explained as I began driving in that direction. "Oh Hope, did you ever tell your dad about this dance?"  
"No, I was thinking that day of would be good enough. It's not like he'd say no if I'm 'just going with friends.'" She air quoted. "Plus, you're chaperoning and Dad trusts you."  
"Ooh, making excuses." Jaime laughed.  
"Do whatever you want, but don't use me as an excuse. We have enough familial drama as is." I muttered.  
We arrived at the mall and Hope and Jaime led me into a very teen-based store with loud pop music playing. The both wandered off, so I looked at the cheaply made clothes in disgust. I took the opportunity to text Nik.

 **I took Hope and her friend shopping -A**  
 **Why didn't she just ask me? -N**  
 **Girl time and she's going 2 a dance Friday -A**  
 **Don't make her a slut -N**  
 **Aww, luv u 2 Nikki! -A**  
 **Alyssa, could you act like a mature adult for once? -N**  
 **Nope! C u l8r -A**  
 **Your spelling is atrocious -N**  
I shook my head at his misunderstanding. "Hey, Aunt Alyssa, we're going into another store, can we meet you later?" Hope asked.  
"Sure, just text me if you need anything." I waved her off and into a better store and started shopping for myself.

Not even half an hour later, my phone began to ring. "Hello?"  
" _Aunt Alyssa, the hunters are outside the food court bathroom._ " Hope whispered. " _I'm have to keep stalling Jaime, so they won't see me._ "  
"Okay, I'll go deal with them and text you when they're gone. Just tell her that you got your period or something." I put down the shirt I was looking at and speed walked to the food court.  
"Hello Alyssa. How weird to see you here." Sam mocked me.  
"Won't you two just piss off!?" I rolled my eyes and leaned closer. "You guys are so lucky that we're in a public place right now. I would rip you limb from limb." I threatened.  
"Looks like someone's still a little annoyed about being cheated on." Ian nervously laughed.  
"Nope, I don't give a hoot about Sam's little roll in the sandbox. Stay away from my family, pick on someone your own species." I growled and they scurried off, giving me a chance to sent Hope a text.

-  
"Ready to leave?" I asked, meeting up with the girls.  
"Yep, we've got our dresses." Jaime smiled.  
"Good, so you need a ride home, Jaime?" I offered. She gave me directions and I dropped her off.  
"So what happened with the hunters?" Hope hopped into the front seat.  
"Ehh, not much, I just threatened them and they ran away like scared little puppies. If they try to go after any of us again, I will kill them." I groaned in annoyance.  
"Sorry for raising their suspicions. I just hadn't heard anyone outside or I would've stayed away from the windows." She apologized bashfully.  
"Don't worry, Hope, they'd notice that I haven't aged if you hadn't been caught. It's basically just two idiots following a lead. In all honesty, I'd laugh at the sight of either of them with a weapon." I dissuaded her. "Now, we're back, I told your dad about the dance with literally no details, so you'll need some details for him." I alerted her.  
"Hope Lila Mikaelson, were you ever planning about telling me your plans?" Nik scolded.  
"Yes, right before I left. Dad, you would've said no and I just wanted to have some fun like a normal teenager." Hope whined.  
"Well, you're not a normal teenager, sweetheart, you're a hybrid, which comes with different rules."  
"I just want to go to a dance, Dad. Aunt Alyssa will be a chaperon and I'm just going with my friends." She pleaded and Nik looked at me.  
"If any boys even talk to her, kill them." He then turned to his daughter. "I want an update from you every half hour, Hope. Otherwise I am coming to get you."  
She smiled and jumped up to give him a hug. "You're letting me go? Thank you, daddy! I promise that I'll be good."

-  
 **Friday night:**  
I pulled on my black, one-sleeved dress with a cutout on the shoulder and a pair of black, stilettos after putting on some light makeup. Then, I knocked on Hope's door to see if she was ready. I walked in to find her freaking out.  
"I forgot to get shoes! What am I going to do, Aunt Alyssa?" She frantically looked around the room.  
"Calm down, you can borrow some of my shoes. I think I know the perfect pair for you." I vamp sped to my room and came back with a pair of black peep-toed pumps with lace on the sides.  
"These are perfect! Thanks, can you help curl my hair quickly?" She asked and I agreed. About fifteen minutes later, we were all ready and I tossed my phone in a clutch while we went downstairs.  
"You look beautiful, Hope." I smiled at her.  
"As do you, I feel like we wash up pretty well." She joked and Nik came in through the kitchen.  
"Could that dress be any shorter?" He nervously winced.  
"Oh please, Nik, it's perfectly modest. Now, we're leaving." I plucked my keys off of a table.  
"I'll text you once an hour, Dad love you." She kissed his cheek and we left. As I pulled into a spot, Hope nearly jumped out of the car. "Can you hold my phone and let me know when I have to text Dad?"  
"Sure, but you can't expect me to deal with him for you." I warned her. She gave me her phone and we checked in at the gym entrance. I went and found a quiet place to watch over the kids. I noticed Hope talking to a cute blond boy, who was about her age, maybe a year or so older.  
"Bored yet?" Some guy asked.  
"Ehh, I think I can last a while before my patience starts depreciating." I joked.  
"I haven't seen you around here before, so I have to assume you're a parent?" He asked as a question.  
"Uh no, I'm just giving my niece a break from my overbearing brother." I awkwardly laughed.  
"That's nice of you. I'm Dan, by the way. Dan Jewett." He held out a hand which I shook.  
"Alyssa Mikaelson."  
"So you're Hope's aunt? She's a very intelligent girl, I'm her geometry teacher." He smiled.  
"Yeah, so how'd you get roped in to chaperoning." I changed the subject.  
"Teachers have to come because there would be like two chaperons otherwise. It's one of the annoying things about this job." He rambled.  
I zoned out and started to smell smoke. I discretely glanced around the room and saw a group of guys smoking outside. "Excuse me for a second." I told Dan and went to the source of the smoke. "Hey, no smoking allowed." I yelled at them.  
"You try spending fifteen minutes in there with my girlfriend. You'd be out here smoking, too." One of them groaned.  
"Look, I get it, high school dances suck, but if you keep smoking, your lungs will start to decompose and you'll wish that you could be at just another one of these." I growled and grabbed the cigarettes out of their hands.  
"If you wanted a smoke, all you had to do was ask, sweet cheeks." Someone smirked and I compelled them all to stop smoking. Then, I looked at the time and saw that Nik had been frantically texting Hope, so I called.  
" _We had an agreement, young lady._ " He picked up on the first ring.  
"Sorry Nik, dresses don't have pockets, so I was holding her phone for her and wasn't paying attention to the time." I apologized.  
" _Hope hasn't been around any testosterone-riddled idiots, right? She's too young to be interested in any of them, Alyssa, what do I do when she wants to start dating?_ " He started freaking out.  
"Don't worry, Nik, you'll figure it all out when the time comes. We both know that she means everything to you, so you want to make her happy." I smiled into the phone, although I knew he wouldn't see it. "Anyway, I should probably go back in, I'll keep a closer eye on the time, big brother." I sighed, glancing into the gym.  
" _Okay, bye Lyssa._ " He hung up. I walked back into the room and found Hope still dancing with Lucas. Unfortunately, Dan found me once again.  
"I was beginning to think that you left." He joked and I fake smiled.  
"Nope, I just had to make a quick phone call."  
"Look Alyssa, I know we just met, but I'm starting to really like you, do you want to go out and grab coffee with me sometime?" He looked at me hopefully.  
"I'm sorry, but I actually have a boyfriend. You seem like a nice guy, but I can't." I awkwardly rejected him and silently cheered when Hope came over. "What do you need, sweetie?"  
"Did you deal with Dad? I just saw that its been like an hour and a half." She freaked out.  
"Yeah, I talked him down, you're safe. He's totally terrified for you to grow up, if you hadn't figured that out yet." I laughed and noticed that Dan had slipped away.  
"Thanks. So, how'd you like Mr. Jewett?" She laughed.  
"Ugh, I've met mimes that were more interesting. Did you hear him ask me out?" I rolled my eyes.  
"No! He actually did that? You should totally go for it and get my grade raised!" She laughed.  
"I don't think so, Hope. I just told him that I have a boyfriend, he doesn't need to know." I shrugged.  
"Aunt Alyssa, shouldn't you be telling me that lying is wrong? Oh, Lucas is back, let me know when I need to contact Dad."  
"Have fun, kiddo, tell me when you're ready to leave." I smiled as she skipped off. After a couple of minutes, I felt my phone buzz with a text.

 **Hey sis, sorry 4 staking u :( Can I make it up 2 u? -K**  
 **You'd need a freaking parade. So, unlikely, but in time yes -A**  
 **What I have is better than a parade -K**  
 **I'm busy Kol -A**  
 **Doing what? -K**  
 **Girl time, f off -A**  
 **K c ya l8r, I'm sorry Alyssa -K**

I looked away from my phone in annoyance. How could he expect me to forgive him in the blink of an eye? He killed me, but decided that after rising a little hell things would go back to the way they were. Impossible. I may be a forgiving person, but that was beyond my abilities.  
Eventually, the dance was over and Hope came and found me, still with her date. "Aunt Alyssa, this is Lucas, Lucas, this is my aunt." She introduced.  
"Pleasure. Ready to go?" I half smiled.  
"Yeah, but can Lucas come over for a little bit, his parents are away." She pleaded.  
"Hope, that's not really my call to make, talk to your father. Plus I think that Kol's there, which would make anyone in their right mind run for the hills." I handed her her phone.  
"It's fine, Hope, I can just go home. I don't want to make you go through too much trouble." Lucas looked away.  
"Are you sure? I can call my dad, if you want." She widened her eyes.  
"Yeah, I'll see you Monday." He kissed her cheek and walked toward the door.  
"He looks really familiar for some reason." I sighed, but shrugged it off. "Whatever, let's go." We got into my car and I drove us home. 


End file.
